Dangerous Game
by GenesisStarr21
Summary: Takes place following the season 1 finale. Lucifer's mom has escaped from hell and has dropped in on an unexpected scene. If the Devil was trouble shes bringing hell to Earth, and she's got her sights set on Detective Decker. What will Lucifer do to keep Chloe safe? How will Chloe handle everything that's happened? Lets find out... Rated M for upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer the TV show or the comic book the show is loosely based on.

Synopsys: This story takes place after the season one finale.

* * *

 **"Dangerous Game"**

"You're afraid?" asked Amenadiel.

Lucifer sat swirling the bourbon in his glass.

"You're damn right I am."

"Who could possibly scare the Devil?"

Looking up from behind his glass… he didn't answer.

"Lucifer? Who escaped from hell?"

Lucifer inhaled slowly then in a swift motion downed the rest of his bourbon.

With shaky breath he spoke again.

"Mom"

* * *

"So monkey! What story would you like me to read to you?"

Trixie thought hard before dodging the question all together.

"Mommy? Is Malcom dead?"

Chloe wasn't surprised, Trixie was a smart little girl, perceptive and downright intuitive, but she had avoided the topic the entire ride home in the hopes that a good night's sleep and a clear head would help her explain to Trixie what had happened.

But now looking down at her sweet face and inquisitive eyes, she knew honesty would be the best route.

"Yeah honey he is."

"For good?"

What an odd question, "yes honey for good."

Trixie nodded slowly.

"Is Lucifer gonna be ok?"

"Yea I think he'll be just fine."

"But he was shot! I saw him! he fell and there was blood on his shirt!"

Yes she had noticed that too. A shot to the abdomen no less, he should have died.

"I guess the bullet just grazed him honey."

Trixie seemed to accept that answer.

"Ok Mommy how about the Wizard of Oz then, I like that story."

Twenty minutes later Dorothy was in Oz Trixie was asleep and Chloe was in the kitchen nursing her second glass of bourbon.

How did he do it? She pondered for the tenth time in minutes.

Was he wearing a vest? No that wouldn't explain the blood.

So perhaps it was a graze and his adrenaline kicked in?

No matter what avenue she took, nothing seemed to make enough sense.

She needed answers, she wouldn't be able to rest without them.

Picking up her phone she hit 4 on the speed dial.

"Hello? Julia? Hey, I uh just got called into work, would you be able to watch Trixie for me. Just a few hours. Alright see you in 10."

Looking down at her clothes she saw blood, Malcom's no doubt. A quick change later, Julia had arrived and she was on her way.

On the drive over the questions whirled around in her mind, but she couldn't hold a single thought long enough.

It was late but she knew he'd be awake.

She arrived at Lux, and moments later she was in the elevator ascending to his apartment.

She felt anxious, something she'd never felt when going to see him. The feeling consumed her in the now too small elevator. Looking down she found her fingers trembled.

She inhaled deeply trying to regain her resolve.

But all too soon the doors opened, and she made her way out.

Her legs felt heavy.

Still she pushed on, and called his name.

"Lucifer?"

* * *

"Luci! You can't be serious! There's no way she could have escaped!"

"Trust me brother. If I got out, then there are ways."

Amenadiel went to say more but they both paused at the familiar aura rising in the elevator.

A quick look at Lucifer confirmed this conversation would have to wait.

Amenadiel took his leave.

* * *

"Lucifer?"

"Detective, can't get enough of me can yo"….

His sentence cut off once his eyes fell on her. She was trembling.

"Chloe? he said moving forward to touch her arm. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him eyes large and wild before she began tearing at his shirt.

Why detective, I didn't know you had it in you, and normally I would welcome this but you seem a bit distraught.

Once his shirt was open she stepped back to inspect him.

Nothing not even a scratch or scar.

"Detective? He said with a mischievous grin. "Like what you see love?"

She reached forward to run her hands over his abdomen, and felt his sharp intake of breath…

"Detec…

"Nothing"… she interrupted.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Well it's not nothing he said feigning hurt."

"I assure you it's very much something" he said thrusting his hips forward with a smirk.

Looking up at him she spoke.

"Tell me how?"

"Genetics I suppose. Dear old dad does appreciate beauty."

"No! How! Tell me how you can get shot in the stomach and still be alive?!"

"But I've already told you Detective I'm immortal, and the Devil."

"You seem to always forget that."

Chloe's head was spinning could she believe that? She didn't believe in heaven or hell, he couldn't be, but at the present nothing else made sense, and every other inexplicable thing that had happened would be cleared up if she chose to believe him.

"Say I believe you?"

"I wish you would" he smirked, "I've never lied to you."

"No," she said, "you've never lied to me."

Chloe didn't know what to think, she was sure that when she got here that everything would sort itself out and she'd have an answer, that he'd give her and explanation that made sense, but this was all she had and the more she repeated it to herself the more plausible it sounded.

Lucifer stood quietly watching the wheels turn in her head. She appeared to finally accept what he had been telling her for ages. He suddenly felt nervous. What would she do now? Now that the reality of what he was who he was, was no longer considered one of his delusions. Would she leave?

His thoughts were interrupted when she shot her eyes up to meet his. Soft blue searching brownish black eyes. She seemed to be resigning herself, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Quicker than he believed her capable she threw her arms around him.

"I don't care. I don't care who you are or what you call yourself. I don't care I am so glad you didn't listen to me when I told you to stay away. You saved our lives. Thank you." She buried her face in his chest and then he felt it hot and wet against his shirt. Tears?

Chloe felt the awkwardness of what she had done almost immediately and made to move away, but his arms came down encircling her trapping her against him.

Lucifer was at a loss for words.

He'd expected her to run, to pull out her gun and threaten him, faint even, but not this. Her body was warm and flush against him and the smell of her hair beneath his nose was intoxicating.

He felt her begin to pull away but quickly brought his arms down around her.

"You're welcome …. Chloe."

She wasn't sure how long they stayed tangled around each other but it felt right.

She felt his hot breath against her ear, and shivered in response. He rested his head against hers.

"Lucifer"…. she whispered…

His arms tightened at the call.

She pulled back to look up at him, and there it was. She could see what women saw when they looked at him, but this look that he was giving her, this particular expression she had never seen on his face before. Was it lust? No…. Sadness or acceptance? No…. whatever it was she couldn't place it, or perhaps she wasn't ready to.

"Lucifer"….

But it was too late his lips descended upon hers in the softest of kisses.

Her mind slowed and all she could feel was him. God was this how they all felt? Before she could respond however, the kiss ended.

She brought her fingers to her lips feeling the moisture there… yes that was real, they had just kissed. Reaching her hand forward she touched his lips skimming over them lightly.

"Chloe I…"

Words were lost as her hands brought his face down to hers. This kiss was exploitative her tongue slid along his lower lip asking for entrance. He obliged and the dance began, subtle at first then needy, as if this had been centuries in the making.

Lucifer felt his body humming, he had wanted this, wanted her for so long, and here she was of her own volition no less, snogging him into a state of bliss. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

He had to have her, he needed her, but there was a feeling that skimmed the edges of his mind, a truth.

Never mind, he tried to reason, the Devils pleasure was at hand, why risk it with harsh realities….

But still …

Chloe was drowning….. any resolve she had was crumbling around her, she tried to hold on, but found she didn't have the will to do so. Was this his power?

His lips moved across her neck grazing against a sensitive spot behind her ear… "Lucifer." she moaned.

He was done, any thoughts of stopping this were gone the moment she moaned his name.

In one swift move he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and began the walk to his bed.

Chloe gasped as her core connected with his. He was well endowed, she knew. Testing it out she ground her hips against him, receiving a deep groan of approval. It reverberated through her causing the most orgasmic wave of heat to course through her body. She pulled his hair hard forcing his head back to capture his lips. It was hot and needy, rough and smooth, she could no longer focus.

She attacked his neck kissing and suckling along his jaw, moving toward his ear to gently bite on his lobe.

His breathing hitched and suddenly they were on the bed. Her thighs spread to let him lie between. God... he fit perfectly. His weight resting upon her deliciously…. she gasped when she felt him push down against her.

At her gasp he sat back to look at her. Her face flushed with want, eyes hooded with lust, the way he'd always imagined, but there was something else there... trust.

Trust… She did trust him.

So then could he do this? Things would change if he did. There would be no going back, that much he knew. Would she want more? Of course she would. No doubt. But he wanted this, he wanted her. He should have her. In that moment it rang true for the Devil. This woman trusted him, could he betray that trust to fulfill a carnal need?

Was that really all this was?

Chloe looked up at him through hooded eyes. He hadn't moved yet, she wondered as he stared down at her. What he was thinking.

Was….

Was he having second thoughts?

"Lucifer?"

"Chloe I…. I don't want to…"

"Chloe blinked…. The haze she had been under lifting in her growing panic."

She suddenly realized how bad the situation was.

"Oh God!" Lucifer I'm sorry. What am I doing?!"

"I shouldn't have come."

She scrambled off the bed, her foot barely touching the floor before she was hauled back.

"No! Please… he partly shouted… I don't want to..."

"You don't have to say it she rushed. I understand. Coming here was a bad idea, I've made a mess of things."

"Stop! I meant I don't want to do this like this."

Chloe looked up at his confession.

"You trust me Chloe and no one has ever made me want to be worthy of that before, and I don't want to do this if it means I lose that."

Chloe was shocked.

"Lose my trust?"

He ventured a glance at her. "Yes."

Chloe regarded his expression.

Honest as always. If not somewhat contrite.

After some thought she rose to her knees before him. Face level with his she sighed.

"You know….. they say you can't trust the Devil."

He inhaled sharply…. Eyes growing wide.

"But, she said inching closer. What do they know?"

He was staring at her now his eyes wide and intense.

Pressing her palms against his chest she glided her hands upwards pushing his shirt off of his shoulders.

"They don't see the man that I see."

Reaching down she removed his cuff links, and once rid of his shirt she placed a kiss upon his chest.

"Know what I see?"

Unable to speak he nodded "No."

She brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders.

"I see a man who cares more than he'd like anyone to know. Who plays bad very well but is better at good."

"I see…" she said looking up into his eyes again.

"I see…. You, and no matter what anyone else says or thinks, what I see is the only thing that matters."

"I see you Lucifer, and I trust you."

"I trust you not to hurt me."

"To never lie to me."

"To be who you are and be by my side, as my partner my friend and whatever the hell this, she said pointing between them, is."

Lucifer couldn't move. His mind had chosen that moment to take a bloody leave of absence and seemed to have taken his power with it.

She had subdued him body and soul she commanded him and for all his strength he was powerless against her.

He felt her pull him against her. Felt her lie down and pull him to rest between her thighs. Felt her guide his head to rest upon her chest and felt her legs wrap around him in a protective embrace. He felt overwhelmed.

She slid her hands along his back and hesitated by his scars.

He tensed immediately and prepared to move away but her legs tightened.

"Lucifer"…. she whispered into his ear. He stilled.

"It's ok. I've got you", and it was done the heat from her hand resonated throughout his entire body every inch of him alive and hot. His body shook with emotion.

"What's happening" he asked?

"I think, you're finally starting to trust me too."

Lifting his head to look at her he whispered. "What are you doing to me?"

His eyes bore into hers willing her to break whatever spell she had cast on him, but all he could do was lean in for another kiss. This one was timid, needy and there was something else… he could feel it rising up within him.

Breaking away and bringing her hand up to his face she sighed.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone."

"Then tell me….. How are you alive?"

He smirked, "this again?"

"I've told you. You won't stop until you see horns will you?"

Do you have them?

"No" he sighed.

She chuckled "so you're just impervious to bullets then."

"Well I was."

"But not anymore?"

"No."

"What happened?"

He smiled then, "you ought to know. You bloody shot me." Not the first human to do it but certainly the first to draw blood."

Chloe scowled at the memory, "you told me to!"

"Well of all the requests I've made you chose to oblige that one."

"And in turn"; he said brushing aside a stray hair, "you prove me mortal when it comes to you."

"Is that so bad?"

"Well can't have people thinking they can shoot the Devil, and actually kill me. It'd be bad for my image."

"Well I can think of a few other things that could be considered bad for your image", she quipped.

"Oh? Do tell?"

"Well do you spend this much time talking to women you have in bed?"

"Well... Dr. Linda and I"…

"Lucifer, I don't wanna know about you and your shrink."

"Point taken, but for the record she would call this a break through."

Chloe rolled her eyes…"right"….

"Now" he said pressing his center into hers…. "Don't be jealous detective… it doesn't suit you…."

She moaned from the friction.

"Lucifer"…. she whispered… "that can wait"….

"Well I very much doubt that he said looking down at his trousers."

"I need something else from you right now."

"Name it."

"It could be dangerous."

"Well now you've peaked my interest." What kind of danger?"

"The most dangerous thing that can be asked of anyone."

"Lucifer looked skeptical. What are you asking?"

"I'm asking for the only thing that's worth anything."

"Money? Jewels? Property?" "A time share in Bocca?"

She smirked, "no none of those things appeal to me."

Lucifer looked genuinely confused now.

"What then? Ask it and it's yours within reason of course…."

"If I do, she said lifting a wary eye to him, would it be counted as a favor from the Devil?"

"Depends on what you're asking. But for you... exceptions can be made."

She laughed then sliding her hand up his leg over his hip and toward his chest leaving a trail of fire in her wake. She settled her hand over his heart. "I can't do this she said, if I can't have this" she said pressing into him.

He looked down between them then placing his hand upon hers. "You presume it's still there."

"If it weren't, you wouldn't have come for us… saved us…. You would have stayed like I told you to."

"It's there Lucifer and I can't and won't go any further unless I have a real shot at it."

"But maybe she said looking at his face almost pale with fear, I've said too much?"

"No he said it's not you it's…."

"Oh Dear! I'm so sorry" said a deep feminine voice. "Am I interrupting?"

"My mother"…..

* * *

Mazekeen could not be more annoyed by the detective's appearance. She could smell her the second she stepped into the building, but something was off today. She smelled nervous, scared even. She perked up then, she loved that scent on humans. Ummm delicious, she thought licking her lips. She followed her aura all the way to the apartment.

What he saw in her she'd never understand. Mortals lived such short lives and miss goodie two shoes up there was surely going to heaven at the end of her mortal coil. She'd tried to help her along once but Lucifer's wrath would have been… well…. unpleasant.

She felt Amenadiel's presence upstairs. He hadn't been to see her since she saved his life. She was beginning to think she'd wasted that feather.

She scoffed when he took his leave. "Figures".

Grabbing a glass she poured bourbon & watched the amber liquid swirl before bringing it to her lips.

"That" "Looks good", came a sultry voice.

Maze froze. Trying desperately to hide her surprise & rising panic.

She knew that voice.

"Asherah"….

A tall woman with black waist length hair strolled to the nearest stool.

"Make mine a double" "It's been a long millennium".

Maze, not missing a beat grabbed a glass and poured her drink.

"So Maze", Asherah began.

"Who's the girl upstairs with Lucifer?"

Straight to the point as usual, thought Maze.

"Chloe Decker" "His pet"

Asherah laughed at that. "Oh come now Maze"…. "She's far more than that"

"Hardly"… she scowled.

Asherah smiled then. "Do you think he loves her?"

"No", "She's just a phase"… "Once he sleeps with her she'll be just another notch in his belt, and he'll drop her flat on her mortal ass".

"So he hasn't slept with her yet?"

"That's odd, don't you think?" "Given his persuasion".

"Yea, but she's", and in that moment she knew she'd said too much.

Asherah was Lucifer's mother alright, same damn gift for getting people to spill their guts, but she was playing on her disdain for the mortal.

"It's just a phase" she said raising her glass to down her bourbon.

"Hmmm, I don't think it is".

She rose from her stool, "Thank you Maze", she said as she made her way to the elevator, "You've been helpful, as always."

At that Maze slammed her glass down shattering it.

This was bad.

* * *

Lucifer looked down on Chloe.

"Stay Close", and no sudden movements alright?

"What?" the fear she once saw was replaced by his normal cocky grin.

"What the hell is going on?! she whispered harshly… "Is?" "Is that your mom?!"

"Yes" …."and she's a feisty one". "So as I said stay close"

Chloe was so confused, but followed his lead.

Turning away from Chloe, Lucifer took his first look at his mother in over 5 years.

"Hello mum". He said all too sweetly.

"What brings you top side" he said rising from the bed.

"Can't a mother just visit her son?" "Come now give mummy a kiss."

Lucifer smirked, "how are you mother?" he said leaning forward to graze her cheek.

"Long time no see".

Chloe sat up feeling extremely aware of herself, she tried to flatten her mussed hair and lower her shirt that had risen up during their foreplay.

She watched Lucifer lean in to kiss his mother's cheek and then froze as the woman's eyes landed on her. Intense and frightening they paralyzed her immediately. The feeling was over almost as soon as it began, but she'd remember that feeling for years to come.

Smirking Asherah stepped forward.

"My, my, she is a special one indeed, not many can resist my persuasion."

Lucifer stepped toward the bed casually putting himself between his mother and Chloe.

Asherah chuckled at the blatant behavior.

"Come now darling", "I won't hurt her"…."Much"

'Chloe? Is it?" she spoke while moving around the bed.

Chloe felt as if she were being hunted. The look in the woman's eyes down right predatory. She reached subconsciously for the gun at her hip only to be reminded she'd left it in the car.

Damn. She thought.

Asherah sat down at the corner of the bed.

"Wow", you're beautiful". 'I can see what my son sees in you.' "Well done Luci"

Chloe blinked rapidly uttering a thank you, in response.

Looking Asherah over, Chloe was amazed with how young and beautiful she looked. She looked too young to be anyone's mother. Long black hair deep blackish looking eyes, and red lips. Looking up at Lucifer she could see some resemblance.

Lucifer watched the exchange anxiously.

He needed to take control of the situation.

"So mother?" 'How did you escape hell?'

Looking up she smiled, 'you're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves'.

"Besides I'm not telling, may need to Do it again.'

Lucifer blinked, "Ugh mother really! You didn't?'

"With him! Of all people… honestly"

'Well' she said bitingly, "he was the only one who would help"

Lucifer gave a gross shiver…. "At least tell me you showered before sitting on my bed'

"Lucifer!' Chloe scolded.

"What?!" be shocked at her! She slept with Cheron!

Chloe scowled, "should I know who that is?"

Asherah sighed, "He's the ferryman to the underworld dear", Not a very pleasant man, but susceptible to lust like the rest of us.

"Right" well said Lucifer, "I hope he kept the hood on"

Asherah scowled, "He didn't'.

"Well then, you must need a drink". "Help yourself to one on the way out".

She chuckled then.

"Does she know?"

His eyes shot to hers.

"Does she know who you are?"

"Yes" He said shifting closer to Chloe.

"But does she believe you?"

"I don't think she does". She smiled

"Tell me"… she said turning to Chloe. "Do you know who my son is?"

Chloe who was trying her best to remain calm was now faced with a question.

"Yes. I do"

Leaning in Asherah whispered.

"Tell me then".

He's … He's the Devil. Chloe realized she had never said it out loud to anyone else before. The truth of her statement settling over her in a dizzying wave. She looked to Lucifer then.

"You're the Devil."

"Yes he said and he sounded ashamed then.

It was then that Chloe heard it, a ringing in her ears, and then a voice softly whispering to her.

"Can you really trust the Devil" it said. "Come now, you may be resigned to living in hell with him but what about your daughter could you really delegate that fate to her?"

That voice sounded familiar…

Wait! She thought, then as if coming out of trance she yelled at Asherah.

"Stop it!" her outburst startling the other two in the room.

For her part Asherah looked genuinely surprised.

"What are you?' she spoke leaning further into the bed, she reached out to touch her and Chloe felt her body levitate off of the bed as Lucifer pulled her to his side.

"It's time for you to go now mother" Lucifer said with a wrathful expression.

Shaking off her stupor with a slight nod she replied.

"Sure Luci, I can see I've overstayed my welcome, but she said moving to the elevator, the fun is just getting started." She cast a last look at Chloe before the elevator doors closed.

He didn't take his eyes off of her until the elevator doors closed.

He cast a wary look on Chloe.

She looked pale. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer.

He knew that look, his mother had been playing around up there.

"Chloe" he said again.

Without looking up she responded.

"You're mother"

"I know" he said and I am so...

"Is a bitch, and I need a drink"

"Yes … well he said, coming right up".

* * *

Oh man he'd messed up bad this time. He had no clue what would happen next but sitting in this holding cell had a sobering effect on him. He realized how badly he had ruined his life. If only he'd come clean sooner. All those lives taken by Malcom, they were all on him. Chloe was never going to forgive him, and now his future as a detective was over.

"God, what have I done?"

"Dan… is it?" said a voice from the shadows of his cell.

"You'll find that God isn't all that interested where you're involved." "I however am in a very generous mood."

Asherah, emerged from the shadows then.

"Who are you?"

"At the moment an ally of sorts and your best chance at getting out of here, for a price that is".

Dan had been down this road before.

"No Thank You" he said, "I've had enough favors to last me a lifetime"

"Are you sure?" because without you around Lucifer Morningstar has made quite an impression on one Chloe Decker…." Isn't that your wife?"

Dan closed the distance between them.

"You leave her out of this!"

"Are you deaf?" 'I'm not the problem here."

"I just met your wife actually, at Lucifer's" She… was in his bed." "If I hadn't walked in well you can guess what would have happened."

Dan's world was spinning.

"You're lying"

Trust me darling he's a powerful man" No one can resist him for long."

"Enough!" Dan lunged for her but found himself flying into the bars of his cell.

Asherah lifted him by his collar.

"You know" I came here to help you, but keep this up and well you'll be meeting your maker as they say."

"Though I do believe given your recent activities he'll be more inclined to send you my way."

"That would be a fantastic turn of events"

"What do you want!" he ground out.

"Just go home to your wife detective."

"Win her back, make nice for your daughter"

"Lucifer isn't the best role model and poor Trixie, if Chloe keeps this up she'll be calling him daddy."

With that she dropped Dan.

She was gone before he could respond.

"Alright Detective!" came the captain's voice. "You're free to go"

Captain? What? Why?

"I said you're free to go.

"Yeah, I heard, but why."

"Found Malcom's ledger. Shows every dirty deal he's done for the past six years.

"I still don't understand, how I'm getting out"

"There's a video from Paddock shows Malcom killing Paolucci and there's a recording on Paolucci's phone where Malcom brags to him how he had you by the balls" even threatening your family.

"There's still going to be a formal investigation and you'll probably face suspension but you'll get to keep your job."

"What?"

"Go home detective" Someone up there must really like you"

"Right"…"Up there"

"Home"…..he thought

"Chloe"…

* * *

"You Know detective, I'm not sure what to do with you".

"What do you mean, do with me?"

"I mean you perplex me. I don't think I've met anyone quite like you before."

"Ditto" she said raising her glass.

Lucifer smirked stepping out from behind the bar. "What is this power you possess over me?" "Why can't I leave you alone?"

"Do you want to? She asked.

"No, I don't, but this is rather new for me. I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Well what would Dr. Linda say?"

"She'd say this was intimacy."

"Well it is that. What else?"

"Obsession, jealousy. You've consumed me Chloe, and I'm aware that you know it."

"Are you attracted to me because I'm a mystery that you feel you need to solve?"

"At first, that was it, but it's beyond that now.'

"Just because I wouldn't sleep with you?"

"Well yes! Obviously!" he laughed, but then no"

"So then, what is it?"

"I don't quite know yet, but… he said leaning his forehead to rest against hers, I intend to figure you out, no matter how long it takes."

"What if I'm a mystery that can't be solved?" hmmm what then?"

He smirked. "I try again or move on to greener pastures, he quipped.

Chloe made to laugh, but stopped short at a realization.

"You would wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"You'd move on". It was a statement not a question.

Honestly Chloe, the Devil a one woman man, seems rather farfetched don't you think?"

Chloe felt it, that feeling from earlier, she was nervous, afraid even, and now she understood why. He was confirming her biggest concerns.

"Wow", was all she said, before she proceeded to push him away from her.

"Detective" Where are you going?"

"Home"….

"What? But we were just in the middle of..."

"We were"…

Grabbing her jacket she made her way to the elevator.

"Wait. "You can't be serious?" Did I … Did I say something wrong, I mean, honestly exclusivity has never been my thing and come now, isn't it enough to knowing the effect you have on me?"

"I mean… he said placing himself between her and the elevator. What do you expect detective?" "I'm me".

Chloe looked up then. "You're right Lucifer"

"My fault"

And with that she was gone.

For the third time that evening Lucifer was left speechless.

"That went well" came Mazes voice.

"What do you want Maze?" I'm in no mood"

"Your mother was here.

"She was"

"I came to see if you were still alive."

"As you can see I am' Job well done you may go now"

Maze scoffed, "Typical" "So she gets the Devil and I get this"…

Lucifer scowled at her remark. He needed to get out.

* * *

Chloe made it home and now sat parked in her driveway reflecting on the past hours events.

Looking at her life…. It was a mess.

Dan was in jail, her daughter had been kidnapped and seen a dead body. She'd shot and killed Malcom, Lucifer had saved them, and really was the Devil! His mom! His inability to commit. She was probably going to hell for wanting to sleep with him, and to top it off she was late and owed the baby sitter overtime.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry. "God" she said "What do I do? She paused then, she'd never spoken to God before.

She gasped… "Oh my God!' if Lucifer was really the Devil, if he was real! Then HE was real too!

The panic began to rise.

In a rush she stumbled out of her car landing on her knees. Looking up with a shaky breath she questioned.

"So….. what now?"

* * *

Wow First chapter down! That was really fun for me to get out and it got my creative juices pumping.

Alright Guys let me know what you think. Be kind its my first time actually doing something like this, but constructive criticism is welcome. In the next chapter, I will explore Lucifer's mother her Talents, and the plan she has in mind for Chloe. FYI This story is rated M because there will be adult scenes to come. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so same old spiel: I do not own the show Lucifer or the comics for which the show is loosely based.

Thank you to all those who have commented or read the first chapter , it's a good feeling knowing there are people interested in what I'm writing. Thanks for the support. OK on to the story! The violence isn't too bad in this one, but I'm laying the groundwork for something big, stick with me to find out what that is. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Looking out over the city Amenadiel sighed.

Of all the demons to escape hell, why her? Lucifer, was right to be afraid, if not returned to her prison soon, their mother would roll over the earth like a plague.

This was all his fault, if he had only followed the task delegated to him by their father, this wouldn't be happening, but he couldn't deny his role in this. He'd pulled that mortal from hell just to complete the task he couldn't seem to do, and now the murders he'd committed rested on his shoulders.

His time on earth had clouded his judgment. The things he'd done, including getting involved with a demon, surely did not go unnoticed by his father. He couldn't deny he felt something for Maze, perhaps it was a misplaced hope that he could somehow redeem her, but she had a role to play at his brothers side, and once Lucifer returned to hell, so would she.

Looking to the sky, he silently pleaded for guidance, but his father had been unusually quite for hours. Not a command or insight given.

"You must be disappointed in me"

Receiving no answer, he returned his gaze to the city when something caught his eye. A flicker of light. A glow that suddenly exploded.

A Divine appearance?!

Spreading his wings he took to the sky.

What on earth was happening?

* * *

Lucifer drove with no real direction or purpose but somehow had ended up on her street.

He parked on the corner when he spotted her just sitting in her car. She seemed to be arguing, with herself, before breaking down in tears. He'd never seen her cry before and knowing that he was a large part of the reason made him feel like an asshole.

"Great. Now look what you've done" You've gone and made her cry."

He sat trying to figure out the best way to approach her.

He watched her stumble from her car and fall to her knees. Looking to the sky she mumbled something.

Was…. Was she praying?

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as if someone had just walked over his grave, and then he saw it. Something emerging from the shadows. He knew immediately who it was.

"No!" he yelled leaping from the car. He wouldn't make it.

* * *

Asherah waited in the shadows, she was pleasantly surprised by the detectives appearance. She was looking forward to popping in on the child but now that she was here , she could do so much more.

With a hungry look she emerged from the shadows.

No! She heard Lucifer yell, but it was too late, she had made to the girl and wrapped her fingers around her throat set to take flight. She could have snapped her neck but she didn't want this to be quick or painless. She would take her time with her, make her beg for death.

Chloe couldn't breath, Asherahs grip was too strong and her vision was already becoming blurry.

In the distance she heard yelling, "Lucifer" she tried to say but found the woman's grip tightening. She kicked out trying to get free, her feet hitting her knees but having no effect.

Her mind was going blank, her legs and arms going limp. In her last moments of consciousness she heard a voice, soft and warm, comforting yet powerful. She couldn't quite make out the words but there was a light. In her mind she reached out to touch it , and her world exploded.

Asherah dropped the girl, her entire arm had been burned and she watched in horror as her fingers turned to ash and fell away.

Her face grew dark and with a sinister snarl she lunged for Chloe. She wouldn't make it as a sharp pain radiated through her side as she was punched with the force and speed of a semi truck. She was thrown landing harshly on the ground several feet away.

Lucifer's stood his face twisted with fury, his eyes alight with the fires of hell.

Jumping to her feet, Asherah bore her teeth.

Lucifer's voice was heavy with malice.

"Touch her again… and die"

"Fool" she snarled. Lowering her head like a lion surveying it's prey. She planned her next move.

She could take him, especially she thought while glancing at Chloe and pulling a knife from her side, if he were distracted. With lightning speed and accuracy she threw the knife at the unconscious girl, and lunged for Lucifer.

Lucifer dove in front of the knife awaiting it's impact but it never came. He looked to Chloe in a panic, was she hit?! Searching her for wounds she appeared fine if not pale.

A snarl caught his attention and looking up he saw Amenadiel had their mother by the neck, and the knife was still in route to them. Moving Chloe aside he grabbed the knife and made his way to them.

Asherah watched him approach. She could handle one but not both, especially now missing her hand. Thinking quickly she spit in Amenadiel's eyes. His response was immediate he dropped her screaming in pain.

Before Lucifer could reach them she was gone.

"This isn't over" she thought. "Not by a long shot"...

* * *

Lucifer knelt beside Chloe lifting her into his arms, cradling her close to his chest.

"You'll be fine" he said looking to Amenadiel. "Her venom will ware off in a few seconds. Painful though"

Looking down on Chloe he could see the bruises appearing around her throat. His face contorted in anger.

"What the hell happened Amenadiel?!

"That light, it came from her?"

"It would appear so, he said drawing her closer to him.

"Then she….. is divinely favored."

Lucifer inhaled sharply. "Is she…..?"

" I don't know, at the moment father isn't speaking to me.

Lucifer could not hide his mirth at hearing that. "Welcome to the club brother"

Amenadiel, looked genuinely disturbed by the notion that he could share the same fate as his brother.

Lucifer glanced at the house.

"Amenadiel, they need protection, she was not here for her he said pulling Chloe closer, she was here for her he said nodding to the house..

"The child? Why?"

"Mother is nothing if not cruel, she was going to use her.

"In what way?" asked Amenadiel coming to stand beside them.

"I'm not sure but it would have been painful."

" What now brother?"

Lucifer thought for a moment. Coming to the only obvious decision.

"They'll have to stay with me"

Amenadiel shook his head, "You can't bring a child to a nightclub Lucifer"

" And you can't honestly be suggesting that I stay here!"

Amenadiel thought for a moment before hearing a familiar ringing sound in his ears. He sighed in relief.

"Father agrees with me."

Lucifer scowled, "well that didn't last long, of course He does"

Rising with Chloe tucked safely in his arms he entered the house.

Passing the baby sitter passed out on the sofa he nodded to Amenadiel on his way up the stairs, "Get rid of her will you."

Once in her room, he laid her on the bed and proceeded to remove her jacket and shoes. He couldn't hide his concern looking at the large bruises forming around her neck. "Damn, that woman." Pushing aside a stray hair, he watched her chest rise and fall with shallow breath.

"I'm sorry" ….

" For everything that's happened, leaning in he planted a kiss to her forehead

"and….."

"for what's to come…."

* * *

Chloe felt heavy, her body ached terribly, and she had the hardest time opening her eyes, not to mention there was a terrible ringing in her ears. She tried to speak but found that her throat hurt terribly.

"what happened, she thought. Touching her neck the events of last night played out before her. In a panic she forced herself into a seated position, head spinning she scanned the room. Hearing a noise downstairs she grabbed her gun from the nightstand. Quietly she descended the stairs, her heart pounding in her ears.

As she reached the last step she heard a giggle. "You're funny too" came Trixie's voice?! Darting into the kitchen her gun drawn she came face to face with the oddest thing she'd seen in years. Lucifer, his brother and Maze were gathered around her kitchen counter entertaining her daughter.

She lowered her gun when they all turned to look at her.

"Mommy!" Trixie yelled launching herself into her mother's arms.

Chloe didn't feel well, she felt light headed, her knees began to buckle.

"Mommy?"

Lucifer was there in an instant moving the child aside to lift Chloe up and bring her to the couch. She felt extremely warm against his body. Pressing his cheek to her forehead, dammit she was burning up.

"Maze! Cool water and a washcloth now!"

Rolling her eyes she walked over, "what's wrong with her now?"

"She's been divinely favored"

Maze scoffed," I doubt she's feeling favored right now"

"Amenadiel, can you help her?"

Leaning down beside her he brought his hand down to her head.

"I can remove the fever, but there is something else happening here, at the moment however she's merely exhausted, and needs rest.

"Is mommy gonna be ok"?

"Sure she is, Maze answered."

Both men regarded her strangely, her remark completely out of character.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

They all turned at the question.

"DADDY!" Trixie yelled as she ran to him.

"Detective Douche, perfect timing as usual."

* * *

The church was dimly lit with candles, only a few people occupied the pews, whispering their prayers for forgiveness. Only one sat eyes drawn in silent rage staring out over the masses. As time went on people began to leave until there was only one. Seeing the lonesome soul, Father John approached.

" Are you alright dear?"

Looking up eyes consumed in black, Asherah answered , " Yes father I'm just fine."

Upon seeing her eyes he gasped, "Dear God!" a demon!

Asherah smirked, "run along father., at the moment my business isn't with you.

Not needing to be told twice he fled.

Looking down at her hand, she scowled.

"I bet you think this is funny don't you?" Glancing up to the ceiling she sighed.

"Well played old man", but you know you can't save her. Your little stunt only delayed the inevitable."

Rising from her pew and stepping into the Isle she glanced back at the cross, and smiled.

"I believe it's my move now, she said her features twisting into a sadistic grin.

"Let's play"

* * *

Authors note:

OK so I realize this chapter isn't that long but I've already begun working on the next one, and it will be longer and have everything that goes with the M rating. So If you're still here thank you, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Drop a comment let me know what you think. See you next time…..!


End file.
